your the reason i left
by wolfbloodlover
Summary: ally is famous but has to return to miami and see them again who is ally avoiding read to find out


ally's pov

I'm ally Marie Dawson i live with my mother in newyork i am 17 years old and a singer and my birthplace is in Miami i left for two reasons one of them being my dad got a job here the other is him and my old team your probably wondering who his is he is Austin Monica moon he caused me to leave

**flashback **

i was going to Austins to do some homework with Trish (my ex best friend) and dez (my old video person) i was on my way up the tree i was about to scare em but i heard my name "Austin why are you dating ally when you told us you liked kira" trish asked and dez nodded to show he was listening "i'm only dating her cause shes writing my music and when the time comes we will dump her and put cassidy in her place" that was ally needed to hear before she ran off when she got home her mum told her to sit down "honey do you remember when daddy left for new York" my mother asked i nodded "well your dad said that we should go to new York if you OK with it"my mother replied i took a deep breath and said "mom i would love to go to new York" and that i went upstairs and packed i would be leaving in three day later the day before i leave i was in the practice room in sonic boom i heard Austin come and sit next to me i was ignoring him so i got up and left once i was out of sonic boom i saw trish coming this way so i went the boy who sells cell phone he was my neighbor and crush i hugged him he hugged back he knew i was leaving and saw me upset we talked fora while then i told him i had to go home he was but offered to walk me home once i was at my door i said goodbye cause i was leaving at six.

**back to real life**

as i woke i noticed the time i went to the shower when i came out i picked my clothes the worse thing about today is i'm going back to Miami i picked some skinny jeans that was ripped a bit but i don't care i pulled on a purple tank top and my nude heels i then messaged my three best friends in the world Alex( my partner for duets) Abby( my video person/best friend) and Sam(my manager) we were on our way to the studio i got there third any way i started singing

"Ready Or Not"

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a match stick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (ally)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

when i stepped out i was sad i had to leave so i went to my home and packed at 4 am we were on a plane leaving new York behind i soon fell asleep Alex woke me up when the plane landed i remembered school i was being forced to go i got my friends to come with me and they did yay

**end of chapter no copy rights for ready or not**


End file.
